guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Superlative Exemplar
Superlative Exemplar is a landmark guild, formed in September of 2005. Since then we’ve developed into a level 91 guild, full of warm and fun-loving people. Superlative Exemplar translates to "finest example", which we aim to live up to as solid models of good character, providing a pleasant sanctuary from the possible ills of the World of Twelve. With this in mind, we invite fellow players to consider joining us, and expand our niche within the Dofus community. Leadership Leadership is an action, not a position; consequently, the Leader position of Superlative Exemplar is not one person, but a group of Officers (Second in Command), who guide as a council. The actual title can be held by any one of the Officers who use it to purchase guild houses and paddocks. Current Officers: Ace-McCloud, Fish-Stick, Hiroe, Intuo, Nixi, Oralind, Thesenuts, and Valfreze Hierarchy Leader: Retired position. The guild is run entirely by the Guards, Protectors and SiC's (Officers.) Second in Command (Officer): Promotion to the SiC rank is handled internally by pre-existing Officers. To be considered for this position, one needs to display what it is to be the finest example; leadership, friendship, dedication to the guild and its members, reliability, and responsibility. The rank handles issues of guild relations, rank promotions, guild events, member maintenance, and forum duties. While the guild is run by a joint effort of the Guards, Protectors and Officers, Officers do retain a final say in major changes to the guild. Treasurer: A group of trusted members that work in conjunction with the Officers to ensure the upkeep and safety of our guild chests. Treasurers can access all guild chests, depositing and issuing items on behalf of others guild members. This role is also responsible for handling the maintenance of Perceptors set by Guards and Protectors. Treasurers excude leadership in the respect to Perceptors and encourage members to clear their ponies instead of leaving them unattended. Guard: Superlative Exemplar' s full membership status. Players may be promoted to the position after having been active in the guild for at least a three month time period, and having passed a membership vote from the current Guards, Protectors and Officers. Upon promotion, Guards are given rights to place and collect from one Perceptor, enter guild houses, and use the Almanax guild chest. Guards are allowed one alternative character in the roster with the understanding that if ever spots are needed for main characters, alts will be removed. Protector: Superlative Exemplar's full membership status for level 200 players. This rank is given the right to be a main perceptor defender. Protectors, like Guards are expected to participate in the voting in of new members. Breeder: For active members who breed dragoturkey flocks too large for the public paddocks to suffice for their needs. Apprentice: Apprentices are the newest additions to the guild. They have a three month trial period prior to being promoted to Guard status (Protector in the case they are level 200.) These members are given rights to modify their XP donations, enter the guild houses, and use the Almanax guild chest. The Apprenticeship status is an important and impressionable position for new members. Players who do not show compatibility with the guild's members or rules may be asked to leave the guild before their Apprenticeship is over. Scout: Ranks promoted beyond Apprentice are allowed one alternative character in guild (exceptions for second can me made with Officer approval.) This rank is for alternative characters of current active members only. Scouts are expendable; the least active Scout is de leted when space is needed for a new member. Returning Players: Will be given the rank Apprentice. They do not need to go through a full three month trial, but can be promoted once the Officers feel they have fallen back into the swing of things. Requirements New recruits are accepted on an approval basis. Applicants are required to fill out the guild's membership application form. Generally, the process takes about two to five days for an application to be received, processed, and the applicant to be invited. Applications are examined by Offi cers, Protectors and Guards, and provide an important factor on whether or not an applicant will be accepted. Not all applicants are accepted, but those who are invited to the guild are given the Apprentice ranking. New members should be level 120 or above, and display the maturity of a real life age of around 20+. Apologies to younger players, but our mature banter and camaraderie do not mesh well with those in their pre or early teens. Other Information Please see our website, as it contains much more detail about the guild and recruitment procedures, as well as various public features.